Naughty Naughty/Part 1
It has been one month after Glovey had returned from outer Smurf. He is seen in the Smurf village library doing his research on the armor of God. He is seen writing and circling notes on various papers. On one side he has historical books while on the other he has a bible to try and help him find clues to the spiritual armor of God. Glovey gives a big sigh and he closes the books and rubs his head. He notices Aksel sitting across another table. He appears to be reading a book on the history of the Smurfs. He looks up to see Glovey. Aksel: No luck, huh? Glovey: It’s confusing comparing a spiritual thing to an object. Aksel: You should take a break, Glovey. You should go help everyone prepare for Smurfette’s birthday. Glovey: I know. I got my part covered anyways. I’m doing the performance part for her. She can’t know though. I have to make sure in fact that everything is still according to plan. Aksel: I understand. I’ll see you later then. Glovey exits the library and heads outside to meet his fellow Smurfs. Chef and Greedy are seen carrying a big Smurfberry cake while Hefty Is seen giving orders to various Smurfs, who are seen holding plates and party supplies. A big banner is set up that reads, “Happy Smurfday Smurfette.” Glovey: My gosh. Everything is turning out Smurfy. I can’t wait for my part. I know she will love my new songs. Glovey appears to be heading over to Smurfette’s house to see what she is doing. He heads upstairs and is greeted by a scream. Smurfette appeared to be having a nightmare. Glovey quickly wakes her up and comforts her. Smurfette: Noooooooo! Glovey: Smurfette! It’s me! I’m here. Smurfette: Glovey? Oh, thank Smurfness. I had a horrible nightmare. Papa Smurf runs in to see what the big commotion was. He stops to first comfort both baby Smurfs, who began to cry due to all the excitement. He then goes to Smurfette to hug her and comfort her as well. Smurfette appears to be in tears. Smurfette: Oh Papa! Every year that it’s about to be my birthday, I have the same nightmare over and over again! Papa Smurf: And I always give you the same talk… Smurfette, you don’t have to worry about going back to your old ways. Glovey: Old ways? Smurfette: Glovey, I told you how Gargamel had originally made me to be evil. Glovey: But you’re not. I remember Valentine’s Day when you were changed, and I knew you were still good. You were still the same best friend I got along well with. Papa Smurf: You see Smurfette. It’s not where you come from that makes you. It’s who you become with those you surround yourself with. Smurfette: You’re right Papa. Thank you. Smurfette hugs Papa Smurf. Smurfette: And thank you too, Glovey. Glovey opens his arms expecting a hug. Smurfette gives him instead a passionate kiss. Smurfette: I know you could never lose any hope on me. Glovey: Just call my name if you need me. I’ll be there. Smurfette leaves her house feeling somewhat relieved. She gets happy and sees every Smurf running around to hide. She sees Vanity walking about as he stares at himself through the mirror. Smurfette: Hey Vanity! Would you like to go take a walk with me? Vanity: I would love to Smurfette, but am far too busy! Gotta run! Smurfette gets upset and then she runs into Claire and Clumsy. Smurfette: Would you two like to spend the day with me? Clumsy: We can’t ‘cause um… we… whoops! Clumsy tries to talk, but he trips on a pile of chairs and Claire quickly helps him get up. Claire: Sorry Smurfette. We’re busy trying to organize here mate. Smurfette turns around to try and find more Smurfs. She sees every Smurf run inside the dining hall. They lock themselves in and shut the windows. Smurfette begins to cry and she wonders off to the woods all by herself. Smurfette: Maybe my dream is true… My fellow Smurfs don’t care for me anymore, especially on this day. Back in Papa Smurf’s lab, Papa Smurf and Glovey continue to research the armor of God and its whereabouts. Glovey: I’m curious Papa Smurf. What does Smurfette dream anyways each year during her birthday? Papa Smurf: You see, Gargamel made her to be evil. Glovey: Right. Papa Smurf: After I used the secret spell on her, she became a real Smurf. For some reason, she began to fear Gargamel again and began to have nightmares about turning evil yet again. I don’t believe that is possible since she is with us. Glovey: I know she would never betray us. No matter what she says, she is a true Smurf to me. I felt it since the day I met and fell in love with her. Papa Smurf: I don’t think Gargamel can do any harm in his current state. Plus he’s under Smurf arrest. Glovey: To be honest Papa Smurf, ever since he became a Smurf look-alike, I never sensed any evil in him. Papa Smurf: Sensed? Glovey: Almost as if it completely was released from his soul... Papa Smurf: Are you suggesting there is still an evil manifestation of Gargamel out there? Glovey: Don’t quote me yet. I thought I had seen Gargamel out in the forest, only he appeared more evil. Although, I once visited the old hovel and found only Scruple living on his own. The child claimed to have heard him as well. Papa Smurf: This is very strange indeed, Glovey. I suggest we keep all Smurfs out of the forest, or at least to keep their eyes peeled. In the forest, Smurfette is seen sitting in a rock as she stares at her reflection from a lake. She begins to remember her dream. It starts off with the day when Gargamel had become a Smurf. Close observations indicate that Gargamel splits into two halves. One is his current appearance, while the other appears as a dark cloud that disappears. It re-appears after everything is empty and it turns into a manifestation of the former evil wizard. This Gargamel however, had escaped and built another hovel. Smurfette recalls being captured and turned against her fellow Smurfs by becoming very mean and naughty. Smurfette: I’m so confused… The dreams seem so real. Smurfette listens carefully and she can almost hear the dark wizard’s voice calling for her as it repeats the word naughty over and over again. As she stares into the lake, she begins to see her reflection become grayish and her hair darkens. Back in the village, Glovey and Papa Smurf visit the Smurf prison to go and see Gargamel. Gargamel: Glovey Smurf. Oh… and Papa Smurf. You have the nerve to show yourself, Papa Smurf. I may not have much against the haired one, but you made the order of having me imprisoned. Papa Smurf: You made my little Smurfs go through so much for a long time. Glovey: We’re not here to mess with you, Garggy. We just have some questions regarding the day you became this… Smurf like… You know I don’t know what to call it. You don’t really look Smurf… Papa Smurf: Did you experience anything strange? Gargamel: Bah! There’s nothing strange about becoming three apples tall and blue! That was sarcasm by the way… Glovey: I mean… do you feel different? You see, when I get my magic, I can sense the good and bad around organisms. And in truth, I sense no evil left in you. Which comes to my conclusion that you may have been separated from your dark side and it is still running around out there. Gargamel stays silent then looks up at Glovey. Gargamel: I always thought these good feelings were just part of the transformation... Papa Smurf: Very interesting. So there is in fact still a menace called Gargamel running out there. Glovey: This entity must be the one who is troubling Smurfette. Papa Smurf: There is a possibility that this entity has the ability to enter one’s dreams to scare them. Let us keep in mind that this is the old Gargamel’s spirit, meaning it still has the desire to use Smurfette for evil and to collect my little Smurfs for his gold making formula and to make them his dinner. Glovey: We have to go find Smurfette then. Out in the woods appears a hovel around Dreadful Hollow. Inside it, Gargamel’s evil incarnate is seen plotting. Gargamel: I am at last free from that wretched body. I sense that I am close to regaining my Smurfette again to do so many naughty things for me. Alas, I am in need of her essence. If I can get her here, I may make her turn against the Smurfs, where I can extract every single last one of their essence and I, Gargamel shall rule the world and everyone will bow down before me! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Come my Naughties! From under a table, two Smurf like beings run out. One is a female who has a red tank top and red shoes with a blue skirt and a gray Smurf hat. Her hair is dark with blue highlights. One noticeable feature is her freckles, which almost appear Smurf color. The other one is a male that wears Smurf pants and a Smurf hat. He also has a crazy hairstyle and a goatee. Gargamel: Vexy! Hackus! Come forward! Vexy: Yes father? What is your bidding? Hackus: Ha ha ha ha! The male appears to be fooling around, while the female appears more intelligent. Gargamel: Vexy, I have an important task for you. You know Smurfette, whom I am always mentioning. You know, the one that should be here instead of you two morons. Vexy: Yes father… Gargamel: It time you bring her to me by force! With her in my grasps, I can finally turn you two into real Smurfs. She possesses the Smurf essence I require to become more powerful and not to mention the spell that made her a true Smurf. Gargamel gazes into a crystal ball as he continues plotting. Gargamel: Right now, I have her under my grasp. She believes no Smurf cares for her, and her nightmares aren’t helping her at all. This is a great opportunity to turn her from those wretched Smurfs and to bring her back to my side to become, a Naughty! Hackus: Ha ha ha ha! Naughty! Naughty! Can I go?! Can I go?! Can I go?! Gargamel: … Vexy, go and fetch Smurfette. Remember, failure is not an option. Vexy: Yes father! Vexy is then picked up by Gargamel. He opens a portal with his magic dragon shaped wand and sends Vexy in. Vexy travels through the vortex until she sees Smurfette on the other side. Smurfette continues to gaze at her reflection until Vexy pops out and scares Smurfette. Smurfette: Aah! Who are you?! Vexy: Please… help me… I barely escaped from him… Smurfette: Escaped? Him? Are you talking about Gargamel?! Vexy continues to lie and act as if she is going to pass out. She then acts quickly and grabs Smurfette tight. Smurfette: Aaaaah! Let me go you! Help! Heeeeeelp! The Smurfs from the village hear Smurfette cry for help. They all scream her name and run out to find her. They spot her struggling as she tries to release herself from Vexy. Vexy: You Smurfs are too late! Gargamel will return and have his revenge! Your Smurfette will become one of us! So long suckers! The Smurfs all begin to panic. Papa Smurf and Glovey are seen running from behind. Glovey appears dressed in yet another new outfit for Smurfette’s birthday performance. sees the portal closing with Smurfette calling for help. Glovey: Who is that? And what are you doing with Smurfette?! He quickly jumps in and grabs on to Vexy’s foot. Unfortunately, All three are now sucked in through the vortex. Vexy: Gah! What the – what are you doing?! Glovey: Let her go! Vexy: you let go of me you little creep! Vexy kicks Glovey off and makes him spin through the vortex as he gets teleported to another part of the forest in Dreadful Hollow. Vexy and Smurfette are seen being teleported into Gargamel’s hovel. Hackus: Whoooo hoo! Naughty! Naughty! Oooh! Pretty blue! Me want to be blue next! Smurfette: Gah! Gargamel: Surprise my little Smurfette. Smurfette gasps and begins to shake. Smurfette: Ga…Gar…Garga… Gargamel. How is this possible… You can’t be real… Gargamel: If I wasn’t real, could I do this? Gargamel plucks a hair off from Smurfette, making her yell. Gargamel: One little hair is all it takes to gather plenty of Smurf essence. Imagine the damage I could do with the whole village! Bwa ha ha! Smurfette: You’ll never get away with this Gargamel! Gargamel: I’ve heard it before. You’re Smurfs will come and rescue you along with Papa Smurf. Bah! Smurfette: You forgot about Glovey! He is going to kick your Smurf! Gargamel appears puzzled as he scratches his scalp. Gargamel: Glovey? A particular Smurf? Smurfette: You don’t remember Glovey… You can’t be the real Gargamel… Gargamel: Enough of this stalling! Tell me the ingredients to turn Naughties into real Smurfs! Smurfette: Never! Help! Help! Gargamel: Scream all you want. Nobody will be able to hear you out here. Naughties, keep an eye on her while I until I return. Gargamel leaves the room to go gaze into his cauldron as he concocts more spells. Smurfette is trapped under a glass bowl. He mixes ingredients together and tries to locate the nearest source for Smurf essence. He finds Glovey and his location in the deep woods of Dreadful Hollow. He stirs the pot with his wand and gets a glimpse of the village along with all the worried Smurfs. He notices all the Smurfs sad. What catches his attention were the decorations, cake, presents, the birthday banner for Smurfette. Gargamel: That’s it! That is how I will lure her back to my side. She will feel that her fellow Smurfs will never come back for her. Naughties! Both Vexy and Hackus come running and stand ready for their next command. Vexy: Father? Gargamel: Here’s the plan you ninnies! You tow idiots have to find some way to convince Smurfette that those wretched Smurfs have forgotten all about her. Teach her the ways of being Naughty. Vexy: Father?.... The Naughties appear to almost be fainting and begin to act dizzy. Gargamel: What?! What is the matter with you animals? Hackus: Hackus hungry! Vexy: Father… you finally have some of Smurfette’s essence. Do you think you can feed us… We’re dying… Hackus: Hackus wanna live! Hackus wanna live! Gargamel: Ugh! Fine! Fine! Fine! You two are costing me my precious essence! Here! Gargamel pulls out the lock of Smurfette’s hair and uses his wand to turn it into Smurf essence. He then feeds the Naughties who get up fast and give a sigh of relief. Hackus: Whoo hoo! Hackus live! Hackus live! Vexy: Let’s go Hackus! Both Naughties go over to where Smurfette is trapped again. They notice that she appears trying to escape. Smurfette manages to escape after she drops the glass bowl off a table after she pursues by pushing it hard enough. Hackus: Ahhh! Smurfette escape! Smurfette escape! Vexy: Wait Hackus! I got an idea… Let’s let her escape. This way, her fellow Smurfs will never find her here, which gives us time to try and change her mind about being Naughty. Hackus: Hackus help! Hackus help! Hackus help! Both Naughties go after Smurfette, who runs out into the woods. Smurfette: I have to get out of here. Oh Papa! Glovey! Smurfs! Where are you?... Smurfette pursues running through the woods until she gets tired and is heard panting as she ends up in a human village. Unfortunately, the Naughties appear right behind her. Vexy: Wait Hackus. She has nowhere else to go. She is trapped. Vexy looks around her surroundings and sees many merchants around. She notices Hackus drooling as he stares at a stand with lots and lots of candy. Vexy: Hackus, I want you to go and have fun on that candy stand. And remember to be Naughty. Hackus: Oooh! Oooh! Hackus be naughty! Hackus be naughty! Hackus runs over to where the candy stand is while Vexy walks calmly over to the tired Smurfette. Vexy: Hey there blondey. Smurfette: What do you want? Just leave me alone. Vexy: Look. I didn’t really kidnap you. I brought you home. Smurfette: Huh? Vexy: That’s right. We’re family. You, me, Hackus, and father. Smurfette: He’s not my father. I have a Papa Smurf and he’s coming to rescue me. Vexy: Yeah. He’s doing a good job at rescuing you alright. If those Smurfs really cared for you, they would’ve been here by now. Smurfette: Well… Smurfette begins to recall when she tried to get the attention of the Smurfs and how they all ignored her or acted like they didn’t care about her. She did recall Glovey who went after her. Smurfette: You’re wrong! Glovey did come for me. He was behind you holding onto you. Vexy: So that’s the famous Glovey you keep talking about… That’s too bad though. If he really did come after us, he would’ve been here. You brag about how much of a champion he is. Yet, he isn’t here. Smurfette stays quiet and tears run down her face. Vexy: Look. Vexy shows Smurfette both their reflections on a puddle that appears on the ground. Vexy: You see. We’re sisters and you belong with us. We care for you Smurfette. We would never forget about your birthday. Smurfette: Huh? You know my birthday? Smurf to [[Naughty Naughty/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Naughty Naughty chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles